Semiconductor processing typically takes place in specialized semiconductor processing apparatus. The apparatus often includes a reaction chamber that houses a substrate during processing. The reaction chamber also typically includes various pieces of hardware (e.g., a substrate support, showerhead, etc.) for accomplishing the semiconductor fabrication processes. In some cases, the reaction chamber may be treated before it is used for processing substrates. The reaction chamber treatment may take a number of different forms, and may be performed for a variety of reasons.